Back To Business
by machiavellianFictionist
Summary: Short one-shot I wrote inspired by my comeback to this awesome game. Featuring my friend Else and myself.    I do not own S4 League, Pentavision does.


Username: Belexar

Password: ******

**Login Successful**

At last, he was back in the game. How long had it been; nine, ten months? He couldn't remember, not that it really mattered. He was back, and that was all he cared about at the moment. Oh, how he had missed this feeling. Even if he wasn't in the action yet, the sensation of power was already invading him. Things were a bit different, as he had expected. After such a long absence he couldn't really hope for everything to be just as it was before. Well, he'd better jump into action.

Belexar shot his cuffs, brushed his vest and locked his mask on. Even in a battle, there was no reason for not looking good. A second later, he was in the waiting room on top of the arena. Beneath him, both teams were fighting in a frenetic death match. Yeah, he was feeling it once again. He checked his weapons one last time. Plasma Sword, check; Revolver, check; Gauss Rifle, check; he was ready to go. Just then, he noticed a familiar face running on the roof of the warehouse. Grinning with excitement, he pressed the screen in the panel and vanished from the room, to appear several feet below, between the warehouse and another building.

"Just perfect," he said as his rifle materialized in his hands. "All right, let's do this thing!"

Jumping to the side, he spun in the air so his feet met the wall. Instantly, he pushed with his legs upwards, resulting in him flying through the narrow space between the two buildings, landing on the roof of the warehouse. Just as he got back on his feet, he was met by the rapid fore of a Sentry gun. Switching to his blade, Belexar swung downwards with all his body, effectively slicing the artifact in two. A second later, he saw the owner of said Sentry.

On the other side of the roof, three espers were in the middle of a gunfight. To members of the opposite team, one of them wielding a HMG while the other fired a Semi; against the esper he had recognized from the waiting lobby. Said esper jumped around the roof, trying to avoid the cover fire, while emptying his SMGs on the other enemy. Dashing towards the fight, Belexar grabbed his rifle once again. The first three rounds hit the machine-gun-wielding esper, but he wasn't a stupid one. Quickly turning on his shield, he replied with his own fire, though leaving his partner without cover. Knowing his bullets would do little against the other esper's defense, Belexar rolled aside while switching to his blade once again. With a swift dash he reached the esper and, quickly spinning his body, made an arc with his blade right across his enemy´s torso. After falling back for a moment, the esper turned into a cloud of bytes before vanishing.

Distracted by his partner's defeat, the other enemy let his guard down. Even if it was by just a fraction of a second, it was all Belexar's ally needed. Now free to move without having to worry about the HMG, he dashed towards his target and unloaded his twin guns on him. Unfortunately, the esper reacted in time, being able to leap off the roof before the rapid fire could finish him. Still, Belexar knew that wasn't a problem for his partner. A blue Rail Gun appeared on his hands, as he dashed to the edge of the roof. Before the wounded esper could take cover or look for an ally with Mind Energy, a ray of pure energy came from behind a wooden box and blew a hole through his chest.

"Nice shot," Belexar commented. "But if I remember well, a year ago you would have landed a headshot. You're getting rusty, Else."

"Hey, it's Space Else!" the other esper pointed out, as he put one hand on his spaceman suit. "And he was already behind that crate, I couldn't aim well."

Both friends laughed as they shook hands once again, after so many months. Belexar remembered he had already gained a few levels before he invited his friend into the game, but in this time he had caught up with him, and even passed him. He had also gotten some nice gear. Even so, Else's suit didn't stop the red dagger from piercing right through his chest. The next thing Belexar said was censored by the server, but one can imagine what he thought when an invisible esper killed of his ally with just one hit. He thought pretty much the same thing when said esper went for him next.

As the esper became visible again, Belexar could see the weapon he used more clearly. It was just a tiny, red curved dagger. He had never seen anything like that before. It didn't look menacing at all, how was it able to one-shot Else and his defense-based build? He decided it wasn't the time to think about stats and damage calculation at the moment, but to stay away from the knife and the speedster wielding it. Taking his sword, he readied a heavy slash, just when his opponent switched weapons. This time, he wielded a pair of twin short swords, which were apparently bonded together with a sort of chain. Again, it was a weapon completely new to Belexar. Just as his strike was about to land, the esper leapt to an incredible height, striking him with his blades, them retrieving it by pulling from the chains. Belexar felt the blow from the twin blades, how could they to so much damage with just one hit? Once his enemy fell, he cut him once again with his swords, finishing with a jumping strike. Convinced that his enemy had fallen, the esper turned his back on Belexar and started walking away, only to hear the sound of the revolver's chamber spinning a second after.

"Extra health points, noob!" Belexar said before blowing his enemy´s head to bytes.

Before the esper could vanish completely, Belexar took a look at his weapons. What were those things? They were obviously AP items with great upgrades, but even so, how could they be so strong? If it hadn't been for his enhanced clothes, he wouldn't have survived.

"I probably should have told you about that," Else said as he jumped back to the roof, after being revived at the other end of the map. "Not that I really had time."

"Just what are these things?" Belexar asked while he reloaded his guns.

"New weapons wielded by rich boys who can afford to buy all the cash they need," Else answered. "They still play like crap, though."

"True that," Belexar said while holding up his dear Revolver. "No matter what new overpowered items show up, nothing can beat the classics."

And so, both friends kept of blasting espers all over the map for another half an hour. They turned an apparently lost match into a glorious victory, and then kept on wreaking havoc all over the maps. Suddenly, something happened with Belexar. He watched startled as his esper froze, the whole world blinked over and over again, until everything went gray. On black letters, he could read a few words.

**Valhalla Internet Cabins**

You have two minutes left. Save your documents and close your applications.

"Hey, Else," Belexar turned his chair to face his friend. "You got any tests tomorrow?"

"Eh… Not that I remember," he answered.

"Great, my parents are getting home late tonight," Belexar continued. "You're feeling like two more hours?"

"Sure, why not?" Else grinned as he put his headset back on.

"Great! Hey, internet guy whose name I just can't remember!" Belexar yelled, annoying all the players using the cabins. "Give me two more hours on the ten and the eleven, each!"


End file.
